


the one place to be

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: It’s not until the tenth pass of the apartment or so that Kei begins to worry.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	the one place to be

It’s not until the tenth pass of the apartment or so that Kei begins to worry.

Koutarou gets like this sometimes, restless and antsy. It happens especially often when he has a problem he needs to work out, because physical activity seems to be the key to getting his brain to cooperate. Kei knows he’s been thinking a lot about the team lately and how their dynamic will change now that Hinata is returning to Brazil. Koutarou’s really stepped into his vice captainship, and Kei couldn’t be prouder. He knows volleyball is more than just a job for Koutarou, that it’s his heart, his passion, and he’s usually alright when Kou brings the job home.

At times like these, though, he worries about Koutarou’s dedication.

He was restless in bed last night too, now that Kei’s thinking about it. He’s always up before Kei--the man takes the phrase “early riser” to another level--but by the time Kei rolled over around seven thirty, there was already breakfast, coffee, and tea waiting for him. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but that in conjunction with the pacing…

“Koutarou,” Kei says, setting aside his book. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hm?” Koutarou stops his eleventh lap and looks at Kei with his head tilted to one side. “Talk about what?”

“Whatever’s got you wearing a hole in the floor.”

Koutarou purses his lips. “D’you think that’s actually possible? Like, if I walked the exact same spot long enough, I could actually make a hole in the carpet?”

“Koutarou.”

“What?”

Kei huffs and opens his arms. Koutarou looks a little sheepish as he crawls into Kei’s lap and buries his face in Kei’s shoulder.

“It’s freaky when you read my mind,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kei’s sweater.

“It’s not hard to read at times like this,” Kei says. He runs his hands over Koutarou’s back soothingly, feeling Koutarou relax into his touch little by little. “Is it Hinata leaving that’s got you all worked up?”

Koutarou grunts an assent. “And there’s a rumor that Tsumu’s leaving us and going to EJP Raijin, and it’ll be hard enough without Shou-kun, but without both of them we’re out of the running for the finals this year for sure.”

Kei lets one hand creep up into Koutarou’s hair, brushing it back. He’s left it down today; Kei loves the days when he can muss it without getting a handful of gel. “I wouldn’t count you out so quickly,” he says thoughtfully. “Your reserve setter, what’s his name? You’ve been practicing with him plenty, right?”

“Hayashi-san, yeah,” Koutarou says. “It’s just not the same, you know?”

“I know,” Kei agrees. “And I know you love playing with Atsumu-san and Hinata, but you’ll learn to love playing with the new players, too. It’s you, Koutarou. You just love volleyball, no matter who’s around you. And that will rub off on everyone else, too.”

Koutarou sighs. His nose is cold against Kei’s neck. “You’re too smart,” he mumbles. “You make everything make sense.”

“Not everything, but I do appreciate your faith in me, however blind it may be,” Kei answers. 

“S’not blind,” Koutarou says. He sits up and meets Kei’s gaze. “You’re always here for me when I need you. You’re good at talking me down. And you really are good at pulling me out of the messy thoughts in my head.”

Kei bites his lip and reaches up to cup Koutarou’s cheek. “You bring out the best in everyone, Kou. Especially me.”

Koutarou smiles before he leans in and presses his lips firmly against Kei’s. Kei’s hands find his waist, encircling him, holding him tight. Their mouths move together, slow, unhurried, and when Koutarou pulls back again he looks a little dazed. 

“You can go back to reading your book if you want,” he says, blinking lazily. “Or, you know. I’d definitely be down to kiss you some more.”

“The book can wait,” Kei breathes, and he tugs Koutarou back down by the shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> [socials here](https://joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
